니가 제일 좋아
by yooniqueen
Summary: Special for FID #4/ Joon Ha kembali mendengar Dong Joo mengatakan, "Wae? Waeyo? Apakah kau menyukaiku?" Lalu apakah respon Joon Ha sekarang mengingat ini adalah malam terakhirnya dengan Dong Joo./ RnR diutamaka conkrit.


_Fanfict _Ini Dipersembahkan oleh **anomelish**™

Can You Hear My Heart © MBC

니가 제일 좋아 © anomelish

_Name of Tittle Inspiration by BEAST/B2ST_니가 제일 좋아/ _I like You The Best_

_Special for Fujoshi Independent Day #4_

_**WARNING**_**:  
**_**Canon**__**AT**_« Yey! Ini _fict canon_ pertama Elsh \^0^/ **#nebarnebarbunga **sebenarnya kedua sih **#dor** yang pertama udah terhapus **#alibi**  
_**IC**_« Bisa dikoreksi kalau memang tidak memenuhi standar ke-_IC_-an  
**Bahasa Baku dan Tidak Baku(?).  
Korea **_**Style**_**(?).**

V96 # 60V

.

.

.

.

.

Dong Joo terbaring lemas di kasurnya. Hari ini adalah hari yang melelahkan. Semua persiapan pernikahannya dengan Bong Woo Ri wanita paling cantik seantero Korea Selatan—menurutnya sih—membuat tenaganya benar-benar terkuras.

Rasa-rasanya walaupun semua ini cukup melelahkan dan merepotkan dia tetap tidak sabar menunggu hari esok. Mulai besok dia tidak perlu tidur sendirian lagi—ralat! Setidaknya mulai besok dia akan tidur ditemani oleh seorang wanita bukan laki-laki.

Pemilik nama lengkap Cha Dong Joo ini melirik meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya. "_Aigo_~ dokter macam apa dia yang melalaikan pasiennya seperti ini... Aku benar-benar membutuhkan obat itu sekarang."

Di sisi lain Joon Ha—lelaki yang disebut dokter oleh Dong Joo—sedang memperhatikannya dari ambang pintu kamar. "Aku baru saja ingin memberikan obat ini padamu!" serunya memberitahu.

Tentu saja Dong Joo tidak tau kalau Joon Ha sedang memperhatikannya dari tadi. Dia tidak melihat Joon Ha.

Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk berbaring saja—

"_OMO! Hyung_?"

—namun belum kepalanya menyentuh bantal dia telah dikagetkan oleh bayangan kakaknya.

"Kebetulan sekali. Dokter mana obatku!" seru Dong Joo.

Joon Ha masih terpaku di tempatnya. Pandangan yang sulit diartikan tersebut masih dia berikan pada Dong Joo.

"Ya! _Hyung_, aku mau obatku," rengek Dong Joo kemudian.

Joon Ha mendekati adik enam belas tahunnya. Yah~ lagi pula tidak lama lagi adik enam belas tahunnya—Dong Joo—akan menjadi adik iparnya, bukan?

"Bartahanlah ... Kau tau sendiri kalau obat itu bersifat candu," Joon Ha semakin mendekat dan kini telah duduk di sisi kasur tempat Dong Joo berbaring.

"Kau sudah memberi tahu hal itu ratusan kali, _Hyung_," Dong Joo mulai mengeluh dan menutup matanya, "mataku hampir copot!"

Joon Ha membuka telapak tangan Dong Joo yang membuat sang pemilik tangan secara otomatis membuka matanya. Joon Ha meminta Dong Joo untuk berbicara dengannya.

"Kau...," Joon Ha menggantungkan kalimatnya, "kalau kau berani menyakiti Woo Ri—aku akan membunuhmu!" lanjutnya dengan menatap tajam mana Cha Dong Joo.

"Ahahahah dengarkan aku ya, Bong Ma Roo kakaknya Bong Woo Ri, aku tidak akan pernah membuatnya sedih. Bahkan untuk meneteskan satu air mata pun. Lagi pula air matanya sudah habis untuk menangisimu, _Hyung_!" jelas Cha Dong Joo mantap. Kepalanya kini telah ditopang oleh lengannya.

"Sebarapa besar rasa sukamu pada Bong Woo Ri?" lanjut Joon Ha memberikan pertanyaan guna membalas Dong Joo.

"_Ni-ga jeil jo-a_," Cha Dong Joo sengaja tidak mengeluarkan suranya dan hanya membuat mimik bibirnya terlihat sangat jelas, "Aku sangat menyukai Bong Woo Ri, _Hyung_."

Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut Dong Joo memejamkan matanya. "_Aiiigooo_ ... damainya. Begitu tenang!"

"Ya! Kau belum meminum obatmu Cha Dong Joo!" Joon ha berusaha memberi tahu namun tentu saja Dong Joo tidak tau. Dia tidak membaca mimik bibir Joon Ha.

Joon Ha terus menatap lekat-lekat pada Dong Joo.

Merasa tak enak—karena ditatap Joon Ha—Dong Joo membuka matanya dan heran melihat ekspesi kakaknya, "_Wae_? _Waeyo_? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Apa kau masih menyukaiku?"

Tidak seperti sebelumnya ketika Dong Joo juga bertanya apakah ia mencintainya kini Joon Ha hanya menyeringai kemudian menjawab, "_**Ni-ga jeil jo-a.**_"

—persis seperti yang dilakukan Dong Joo tadi.

Dong Joo mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya berulang kali. Mungkin saja dia salah lihat.

Tapi kemudian Joon Ha mengulang perkataannya yang tadi, "_Ni-ga jeil jo-a._"

_Klik!_

Dong Joo mematikan lampu kamarnya. "YA! _Hyung_! Aku hanya bercanda menanyakan 'itu' padamu," dia menarik selimutnya dan mengkerudungkannya hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

"Ya! Dong Joo-ah~! Berikan _remot_-nya! Bukankah kau benci gelap?"

Joon Ha menarik bantal yang digunakan oleh Dong Joo kemudian melingkarkan tangannya pada tubuh Dong Joo untuk mendapatkan _remot_-nya. Berhasil!

Klik!

Ruangan pun kembali menjadi terang.

Dong Joo memperhatikan _hyung_-nya dengan tatapan horor.

"_Boya_? Bukankah seharusnya kita sekarang sedang bergulat? Seperti tempo hari," tanya Joon Ha dengan polosnya.

"Lupakan, _Hyung_! Aku akan melakuan 'itu' dengan Bong Woo Ri, besok."

"Bwahaha ... _dongsaeng_-ku sudah dewasa rupanya," Joon Ha mengacak-acak rambut Dong Joo.

Dia menarik selimut yang digunakan Dong Joo kemudian mulai berbaring mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk tidur.

"Jangan bilang kau akan tidur di sini!" Dong Joo mulai gusar.

Jong Ha menopang kepalanya dengan lenganya kemudian kembali menatap Dong Joo, "Tentu saja. Mulai besok posisiku akan digantikan oleh Bong Woo Ri, kan? Ini malam terakhir kita, kan?"

Joon Ha berbalik memunggungi Dong Joo—

Klik!

—kemudian mematikan lampunya bersiap tidur.

"YA! HYUNG!"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**The End**_

V96 # 60V

**Zona Curcol**

Kyaaa! Gegara terus kebayang _scene_-nya Dong Joo yang nanya "Apakah kau mencintaiku?" ama Joon Ha jadilah _fict_ ini.

Sebelumnya Elsh minta maaf karena _fict_ Mom—_special_ _fict_ _for_ _FSE_ udah terhapus. Maaf maaf maaf banget ... sebagai gantinya Elsh kasi _fict_ ini deh **/eh**.

Elsh nggak yakin sih, tapi di ceritanya kan Dong Joo dan Joon Ha itu saudaraan. Tapi bukan saudara kandung sih **/plak**. Kalau tidak memenuhi kriteria FSE bilang aja yah~ nggak dimasukin c2 juga nggak apa-apa.

.

.

.

_**Omake**_

Klik!

Joon Ha kembali menyalakan lampu utama di kamar tersebut.

Dia melirik Dong Joo, nampaknya telah tidur pulas.

Mau bagaimana lagi, Joon Ha tetap harus membangunkan Dong Joo.

Dia mengguncangkan badan Dong joo. Namun Dong Joo tetap tidak bergerak.

Dia menepuk-nepuk pipi Dong Joo. Dong Joo tetap tidak mau bangun.

Dia menarik bantal yang dipakai Dong Joo. Mata Dong Joo masih tertutup.

Akhirnya dia harus mernggunakan cara terakhirnya...

... **cium**.

Joon Ha mendekatkan bibirnya ke pipi—ah tidak! langsung mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Dong Joo...

... dan ...

... Dong Joo tiba-tiba terbangung.

"Hyung!"

Refleks Dong Joo menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Apa yang mau dia lindungi coba?

"Aku hanya ingin mengingatkanmu kalau kau belum minum obat."

.

.

.

_**Real The End**_

V96 # 60V

Kyaaa! Kenapa Joon Ha jadi _OOC_ berat?

**Zona Bahasa**

Hangul: 니가 제일 좋아 = Romanji: _Niga jeil joa = English: I like You The Best = _Indonesia: Aku sangat menyukaimu.  
_Hyung_: Kakak laki-laki  
_Dongsaeng_: Adik_  
Waeyo_: Kenapa_  
Boya_: Apa

_By the way_, jangan cuma numpang lewat dong, ayo baca! Baca doang juga gak apa-apa ^^'a. Cuman _review_ mah tetep wajib **/dor**.

Ada yang tertarik dengan _fanfict_ Elsh? Merasa menjanggal gitu setelah baca _fanfict_ Elsh? Atau ada uneg-uneg yang bikin eneg kalau disimpan? Kalau gitu ayo dong sumbangkan pendapat kalian melalui Review. Silahkan Review.

Akhir kata

_R_

_E_

_V_

_I_

_E_

_W_

_REVIEW_

Bangli, Rabu 05 September 2012/ 20:20


End file.
